This invention is directed to the production of an iron-fortified soluble coffee product which is readily soluble in hot water without the formation of undesirable levels of sediment in the cup.
Liquid coffee is consumed by a large number of people and would constitute an excellent medium for improving the nutritional value of a diet which may otherwise be lacking the proper amounts of nutrients. It has been found however, that when iron fortified soluble coffee is dissolved in water a relatively large amount of sediment appears. It has been concluded that the presence of insolubles in the brew is at least in part due to the interaction of iron with polyhydroxyphenols and with polyhydroxyphenol-polysaccharide complexes that are present in coffee extract.